


夏日尸体

by BitterLicht - (automatic_moonfall)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-
Summary: 无所事事的夏天。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	夏日尸体

//

黄仁俊回老家了，他受李东赫的骗报了家里的驾校。

李东赫说可以让他练到再也不想碰车，他的这套说辞讲给太多人听了，总之黄仁俊方向盘都没摸几次就去考科二，果然就没过，还差点送自己上路。李东赫说补考费驾校会帮他交，让他放心去死。后来他就不去了，自觉的躺在家里演尸体。

嗡嗡作响的空调外机摆在一墙之隔的位置，和对面老树上的知了比赛吵闹。门铃响第一次时黄仁俊希望自己是外面那台只需要提供电力就能任劳任怨的工作。第二次时黄仁俊又不那么想了。等旧了坏了一定会和家里那台熊猫牌电视一样以两百块的价格处理掉，有用的部件被五金店老板拆下，其余的则被毫不留情的丢到垃圾场销毁。

第三次响起时黄仁俊下床去开门了。亮到刺眼的宝蓝色头发率先撞进他眼里，随后是那张漂亮得过分的脸。只不过现在他的形象并不配他那张脸。

罗渽民肩上扛了一卷网线，右臂提着个褪了色的尼龙布袋。他穿了卡其色的套装，网络运营商logo印在胸口像贴标签一样给他贴上一个身份。

罗渽民说他来做网络升级。他说得很官方，却不可避免的带着他说话时惯常的甜美绵延。黄仁俊不知道他是不是在客户开门后都会这样殷勤，总之这人表现得一点也不像网络维修工，反而像是提供上门服务的性工作者。套着蓝色的假发的精致娃娃告诉他今天的主题是制服play，但他没抢得过同行的大姐姐，只能像个灰姑娘一样穿灰扑扑的工装。

黄仁俊靠在门边打量他清爽的脸。三周前他困得要死却还是撑着看电影的凌晨三点，李东赫在骗他回来的那通电话里告诉他罗渽民回老家找了份暑假工。那么实习期至少有三周，但黄仁俊信不过他速成的技术。

“就你？”

“师傅当然也来了。”

罗渽民从门的空隙挤进屋内，肩膀接触时他的胸口被一股力量抵住，他转头，看到带着警告意味的脸。

“是真的升级哦！”罗渽民眉毛拧到一起，嘴角下沉摆出无辜的姿态试图和他讲道理。“免费升级哦～昨天客户有联络的！”

黄仁俊昨天午睡前有给通讯公司打电话，声音甜美的女接线员告诉他他们会安排上门服务，她声音太好听了，以至于黄仁俊以为来修理的也会是位温柔的姐姐。罗渽民打工的公司和服务他家的网络运营商是同一家，黄仁俊想不到，也懒得想。现在这人一副神清气爽的样子，丝毫不受工作和低气压的影响。他生气地将肘关节又往前送了送，打算捣穿罗渽民的心脏。对方并不害怕，标准的微笑挂在脸上坦然的接受折磨。

来迟的老师傅站在门口盯着僵持的两人，黄仁俊不去看罗渽民得意的嘴脸，转身放人进来。他拿一次性纸杯倒了两杯水放在桌上，后来其中一杯成了师傅的烟灰缸，另一杯罗渽民喝了，喝完嘟哝着想吃桃子。黄仁俊没睬他。罗渽民又问他什么时候回来的。黄仁俊答了，“上个月底。”

罗渽民扒拉着手指，脸色暗下去。

“没告诉我？”

“嗯，没告诉你。”

罗渽民不问了，把玩着网线，拿手丈量，随后告诉黄仁俊这条网线的长度和硬度完全可以玩束缚play。他像个合格的产品推销员一样，即便用他之前的话来说这些都是免费提供的。他说着身体倾倒，倒在沙发上，往黄仁俊那边贴。

他说话的每个音节像从泡泡里生长，破裂后传入耳中。黄仁俊讨厌他这样说话，推开他，抱怨好热。

罗渽民还在往他身上靠。黄仁俊没动，哪怕下一秒吻就要落到他下颌的那颗痣上。

师傅的喊话翻越曲折的楼道传进屋里，罗渽民的吻停在距离皮肤三厘米的位置。他没了表情，不慌不忙地走向网络箱，在错过时机前抓住了水晶头。

“干不好的话就等着被师傅踢屁股吧。”

黄仁俊对着罗渽民那张臭脸提醒。他站起来走进厨房，觉得自己真是个好人，因为他现在打算给罗渽民削一只桃子。

//

免费升级的三天后黄仁俊打电话给和罗渽民说断网了。他打的不是运营商的电话，他拨错了，直接打到罗渽民那里。这是通错误的电话，罗渽民来时没穿工作服，也没带那只脏兮兮的工具箱。他没再说那套官方措辞，一进门不耐烦的拔了网线又重新插上。

“好像是真的断网了。”

黄仁俊指着并没有亮起的信号指示灯解释道。

罗渽民耸肩表示自己也无能为力了。

“东赫说你是专业人士。”黄仁俊不满。

罗渽民翻了个白眼，倒在黄仁俊床上。如果不是轻微起伏的胸脯，黄仁俊会以为自己床上又多了具尸体，死前染发的那种。他去踢他的大腿，罗渽民没动。他又提高音量问他不上班吗？死人活了，先前恭敬好学的模样全无，告诉他不想去了。

“渽民好任性。”

黄仁俊转身要走。罗渽民揪住他腰上的软肉，捏小猫一样将人拖回床上，问他今天下午的计划。

没有计划。黄仁俊蹬腿想将他踢开。罗渽民力气大，如愿以偿的吻到了下颌的痣，随后是脸颊，直到嘴唇，黄仁俊饱满湿润的嘴唇。亲舒服了罗渽民才松开他，又用尖下巴去蹭柔软的头发。

没什么区别。黄仁俊想。机箱一如既往的吵，空调还是不凉快。他闷得要死。除了罗渽民，带来多余热量的罗渽民是新的。黄仁俊将脸埋在他胸口，喃喃地说着夏天要结束了。

罗渽民想到现在还在七字开头的月份，反驳说夏天才刚开始。黄仁俊否认，固执的认为夏天已经结束了。

黄仁俊的小脑袋总是发散的，罗渽民想。在夏天开始的时候说结束。

“因为总是在下雨了，在你发呆的时候哗啦啦下雨。一点也没有夏天的感觉。”

“仁俊尼不是喜欢雨天吗？”

“但是你不会伤心吗？”

“是会伤心，”罗渽民顺着说下去，“但又不太伤心。”

“为什么？你不能和李Jeno骑车了。”

“没关系，你也不能和李东赫在一起玩了。”

“我和他玩怎么了？”

“感觉仁俊尼被抢走了。”

说着罗渽民收紧手臂，像过去保护自己的玩具那样圈住黄仁俊。黄仁俊不再挣扎，安稳的由他抱着。他们贴在一起，交换心跳的频率和过热的体温。

雨水在争执中降落，盖住了机器与生物的奏鸣。

“你走不了了。”黄仁俊下结论。

罗渽民笑了，并不在乎。他希望雨下得再大一点，将世界淹成一片水蓝色。这间四方四正的房子是没有水的鱼缸，他和黄仁俊以拥抱的姿势蜷缩在他们的棺材里。

“我们被困在这个房子里，然后世界仅有两人存在。”

“你好变态。”

“仁俊尼不想永远和我在一起吗？”

罗渽民又开始撒娇了，将嘴唇凑过去索吻。黄仁俊由他亲吻，即便他并不擅长应对激烈的吻。如果罗渽民的手老实些就好了。他在脱他两周前翻箱倒柜出来的旧短裤，松紧不太行了很轻松就能脱掉。

黄仁俊用家里没套为由拒绝了。罗渽民说没关系，告诉他下楼走到街上，往东走十米进第一个巷子，那里有一家即使在白天也开霓虹灯的成人用品店。

  
雨下得太大了，泼水一样砸到地上。罗渽民捏着雨伞回头，薄薄一层伞布挡不住冰凉的雨水。他的皮肤在水汽里变白，失去血色。嘴唇却依旧艳红，大概是亲吻的后遗症。他站在高压线下，那些杂乱的电线盘错交叠，里面的电流平均每年都会让一万人丧命。

搞不好罗渽民会成为这一万分之一。黄仁俊趴在窗户上冲他摆手，告诉他别去了。

罗渽民理解错了意思，食指在空中点了两下，黄仁俊知道是你等着的意思。

罗渽民冲进雨幕，他买得很快，黄仁俊还没数完对面甜品店里挂着的五彩玻璃杯时罗渽民就提着黑塑料袋往家里冲。

罗渽民湿透了。头发残留的染发剂给他的工作服染上蓝色的小花，黄仁俊隐约觉得本该这样。老师傅的衣服也沾了乱七八糟的东西，可偏偏罗渽民干净得像是去当门面。他将人推进浴室，要离开时被捉住。

罗渽民抵住门脱掉水淋淋的衣物，拨开挡住视线的刘海斯条慢理地说没有热浪的夏天是不完整的。

黄仁俊不懂他在说什么，只想离开这个狭窄昏暗的空间。

罗渽民推了他一下。洗手池的棱角撞得黄仁俊腰疼。

有必要在这里打一架了。

罗渽民又在扯他的短裤，黄仁俊慌了，这不是他想要的打架。

罗渽民没戴套就撞进来了，撞得很凶，兑现了他在雨地里的承诺。黄仁俊扶着洗手池喘息，觉得大雨天跑去成人用品店毫无意义。他一定会被罗渽民操，不戴套操。

黄仁俊不敢抬头，他知道他那张痛苦与情欲交织的脸在镜子里很丑。

镜子在热气里模糊不清，罗渽民伸手抹了一下镜面，让黄仁俊看他带着笑意的嘴角。

被擦过的镜面滚下水珠，和皮肤上凝结的汗水同速度落下。罗渽民手指从腰肢一路上行到下巴，一瞬间失去温柔掐住黄仁俊的脸蛋强迫他抬头去看自己那张糟糕的脸，问下次还挑衅吗。

罗渽民的指甲短且平整，却也陷进肉里留下一道道深红。黄仁俊得感谢他没像以前一样将手指插进湿漉漉的头发揪着发丝让他抬头。那样久了搞不好会秃。

明明是你会错意。黄仁俊哽咽。

罗渽民停下了，拨开他汗湿的鬓角咬住耳尖。他像是在品尝什么甜品，即便只有咸湿的汗水流进嘴里。他像个预言家一样告白，告诉黄仁俊很快他们就能看到热浪的开始。

  
//

如果能找到时光机器，黄仁俊会毫不犹豫的回去，用他还没变声的尖嗓警告他爸不要为了情谊去银行签字，这样两年后他就不会承担高额的担保，那么或许他也不会被按在洗手间被操到腿软。

但他还是喜欢那些和朋友们躺在凉席上看动画片的日子。他们花攒下的几毛钱去巷子最深处的那家音像店租碟片，有卷胡子的大叔站在玻璃柜台后面确认他们想要看的动画，随后漫不经心的拿出来，把不知道哪个小作坊刻录的盗版碟递给他们，再取走他们攥在手心里被汗湿的温热硬币。黄仁俊家那台电视的屁股常常发烫，影碟机也发烫。他们也在发烫。

那些夏天他们看完了数码宝贝、机器猫还有乱七八糟的至今黄仁俊都没认清的奥特曼。李东赫喜欢得要死，即便在黄仁俊看来都是一个样子。李帝努是高达党，和那帮玩游戏王卡的似乎玩不到一起，却也在某个下午和他们蹲在地上对战，美滋滋的收走金卡。

黄仁俊画画，一个人画画。罗渽民有时会想起他，丢下卡牌要和他一起玩，但黄仁俊学不会，也提不起兴趣。罗渽民也不玩了，围着他转。黄仁俊不觉得罗渽民有什么讨好他的必要，他们和其他小伙伴的关系不同只在于常常睡在一张床上。

罗渽民的爸爸在他八岁那年逃跑了，跑前欠了一屁股债。

黄仁俊的爸爸有时会将罗渽民带到家里住。他爸爸是唯一对罗渽民好的受害者，明明被坑了钱也没有仇恨那样，摇着头说不容易。黄仁俊不懂他在同情什么，明明他们过得也不算好。

黄仁俊妈妈不说什么，她忙着上班弥补他爸的过错，却还是给罗渽民牛奶和水果。

黄仁俊给了罗渽民一根草莓牛奶味的棒棒糖，告诉他吃完糖他们就是朋友了。那是黄仁俊最喜欢的糖果，所以理所当然要送给朋友。那时候他不知道罗渽民讨厌牛奶也讨厌草莓，因为妈妈给他牛奶时他喝得很满足。罗渽民将糖块舔得干干净净。即便他看起来马上就要哭了。

黄仁俊带着罗渽民去找朋友们，从小眼白就多的李东赫坐在街口的旧沙发上斜着眼看新人，抠着扶手裂缝里的海绵问他罗渽民是不是那个把他们坑惨了的人的儿子。黄仁俊说是的。

“但现在我们是朋友了。”

黄仁俊搂上罗渽民没发育的肩膀，将人护在怀里。

李东赫视线在他们之间转了几圈，最终妥协了。

“黄仁俊的朋友就是我们的朋友。”

他伸出手，罗渽民和他握手。黄仁俊觉得那一刻十字街第三个路口的破沙发是世界上最棒的地方了。

//

罗渽民确实对一些事情有执念，比如热浪，他一定要蹲在烫得可以煎蛋的地面上被热气蒸到中暑才承认这是夏天。

但不是所有夏天都那么热。黄仁俊永远记得他学打扑克牌的夏天，那个夏天也总是下雨。

他们在好天去李东赫家后院的树下打牌，坏天就闷在家里围在桌前写作业。

黄仁俊学牌学得很累，总是握不住二十七张牌，被轻轻碰一下就散得到处都是。李东赫总是那样逗他，结局是被他一记锁喉。

李东赫拿牌拿得很好，甚至可以单手出牌，一边惬意地嘬老冰棍。他出了同花，捏着最后五张牌靠在椅背上看他们博弈。

“渽民，你爸回来了吗？”

罗渽民还剩四张牌的时候李东赫丢掉手里的五张牌问道。

“不知道。”

罗渽民冷静地盯着李帝努出牌。

“我听说他回来了，住在城西一家酒店里。”

黄仁俊还有一堆牌，他出不掉了，认命的当尾家。并不信李东赫的情报。

“不回家住酒店？”

“他怎么回家？”李东赫反问。

李帝努持续丢牌，丢完最后一张牌罗渽民也没把手里的四张k打出去。

“你们输了。”

李东赫将桌上的纸牌聚拢，洗牌洗得哗哗作响。黄仁俊将手里的牌扔过去，趴在桌上喊好累。

“要下雨了。”

李帝努指着天上的积云说。

大家散得很快，都不想再多呆一秒了。

黄仁俊和罗渽民回家，沉默了一路，到了巷口黄仁俊才问话。

“你想见你爸吗？”

罗渽民将脚旁的石子踢得老远，低垂着头不说话。

“你想见的对吧？”黄仁俊提高音量，手按在罗渽民的肩膀上晃得他几乎站不稳。“东赫告诉我地址了，去吧，今天就去。再犹豫见不到怎么办？”

抿紧的嘴唇翕动，说要下雨了。

“我们在雨落下前去。”

黄仁俊将他爸的电动车偷出来了，叫罗渽民提前穿上雨衣并且乖乖抱住他的腰。电门启动前远处炸响了第一声雷。黄仁俊没有犹豫的出发了。

他们像星矢闯黄金十二宫那样英勇，即使车程也就十几分钟的事情。但在黄仁俊心里他们是去做比救雅典娜还伟大的事情。

他们见到了罗渽民的爸爸，他热情的接待两个孩子，并承诺很快就能回家了。

只要你们这次不说我回来过就好。

他讲得真挚，如果不是走的时候有个年轻的陌生女子来找他就更完美了。

他们出门时雨下倾泻而下，酒店大厅里除了打游戏的前台姐姐，没有其他人再出现了。酒店的冷气开得太足了，他们穿短裤短袖，抱紧对方取暖。罗渽民盯着地板，他们的脸色变成和大理石一样的青紫。

“搞不好我们会变成死孩子。”

“什么死孩子？”

黄仁俊不懂。罗渽民解释说是前天他错过的一场公映电影。黄仁俊记得，去看的孩子回来后在讨论那部电影的剧情，他没看过，一句话也插不上。朋友们翻遍了影像店也没找到那部电影，居委会不可能同一部电影放两遍，黄仁俊这辈子都看不到了。

“我会找到的，然后陪你看。”

罗渽民靠在黄仁俊肩头，全然没有来之前的胆怯，像是在这场暴雨里一下子长大了。

雨停后他们才发现电动车被水淋坏了，他们推着车走了十里路回家。妈妈们急哭了，黄仁俊爸爸则用生平最大的音量责骂。黄仁俊咬牙没哭，他爸骂完了他抱着罗渽民几乎哭成了他口中的死孩子。

但谁都没问他们骑电动车在暴雨天出去做什么了。

//

罗渽民的承诺在网络时代兑现，他从不食言。黄仁俊的电脑课全睡过去了，鼠标都用不好。罗渽民键盘敲得啪嗒响，这人一闻到机房的臭氧味就兴奋。

标题是伴我同行，真正的片名出来时却叫尸体。黄仁俊害怕，罗渽民告诉他这是个温馨的电影。

但黄仁俊还是看哭了，说再也交不到他们一样好的朋友了，又担心会不会有人被捅死。他劝罗渽民不要当律师，会死。罗渽民答应了，按他现在的趋势下限至少是个网管。

好在后来没有人去专科学校，也没有人被小刀划破喉咙。

他们健康的活着，只有影像店被互联网捅死了。老板关店前送给他们许多动画盘说留作纪念，他太粗心了，把三级片也送给他们了。

最早发现这件事的是李东赫，他看完后脸红了一天也安静了一天。黄仁俊大悟，情色片可治多动症。

这件事的后续是黄仁俊被李东赫压在他家后院的老树上，用不老实的膝盖蹭他的下体，他的嘴唇被咬住碾磨，疼得失去知觉。

罗渽民和李帝努到时就看到他们在接吻。黄仁俊被亲得晕乎乎，靠在树上看罗渽民和李东赫打架。

他不知道是谁赢了，可能是罗渽民，因为后来他带了那盘光碟去他家，固执的要用那台早就成古董的熊猫牌电视。

厚重的窗帘挡住夏日的光照，门被反锁，黄仁俊坐在黑洞洞的封闭空间里盯着那台看上去随时要爆炸的电视，罗渽民的手毫不怜惜的拍在机体上，每拍一下黄仁俊的心脏就停一下。

唯一安全的影碟机完成它此生最后一次工作，将交合的肉体投在低像素的屏幕上。空间里只有淫叫，呼吸和风扇的声响。黄仁俊闻到奇怪气味，和机房一样。他这时才想起其实那个味道他早就闻到过，在那些偷看电视到发烫的下午。

他去看罗渽民的脸，面无表情的脸在屏幕光下多了一份冷冽的气质。这人没有预料中的兴奋，电器主板燃烧也不能让他兴奋了。但黄仁俊早硬了，和那些勃起的早晨与夜晚一样硬。

影片结束后房间恢复了黑暗，罗渽民将碟片取出来，掰成两半丢进垃圾桶里。他将黄仁俊压到床上，像那天李东赫将他压在树上时一样用力。

罗渽民问能不能吻他，能不能像情色片里那样对他，他问得急切，好像不答应就要一辈子问下去一样。

黄仁俊不知道自己有没有答应，总之清醒过来时罗渽民已经将他脱光了。

凉滑的液体进到他身体，随后是骨节分明的手指。指腹毫无章法的乱按，刺到些敏感的神经。

黄仁俊不是女孩，唯一能插得洞确实是那里。他那时没有强奸的概念，但罗渽民没有强奸他。他跪趴在床上挺着屁股迎合，膝盖被凉席硌出纹路，但他不在乎了，比手指更厉害的罗渽民的阴茎贯穿他的身体，他舒服得浪叫。如果现在有台摄像机记录，他一定和情色片里的女演员一样被操到表情失控。

那个样子好丑。

黄仁俊的身体的各个部位都在出水，现在眼泪也落了下来。他咬住被子克制自己不要发出色情演员一样的声音，但他太快乐了，比考高分还快乐。

他让罗渽民慢一些，没有用。他顶得更凶，像互联网捅死传统娱乐一样残忍凶猛。

你不喊我娜娜了。罗渽民说。他在微弱光线下阴郁着脸，汗水顺着锋利的脸部轮廓滑落，凝结在下巴。

渽民长大了。黄仁俊用破碎的声音回。

那一刻罗渽民和记忆里的娜娜分离。罗渽民不是娜娜，娜娜是爱撒娇的小天使，会黏在他身边教他打游戏王卡牌，陪他画画，随后吃掉不喜欢的草莓棒棒糖。

长大了也要喊娜娜。

罗渽民射了，将精液全部灌进他身体里。床会脏，被子会脏，这个时候的黄仁俊还在担心被妈妈骂，下意识夹紧穴口。他侧躺着摆出防御的姿态，罗渽民轻松掰开他的身体，将他无力的大腿分开，让他的脚踝架到肩上。阴茎再次陷入身体内部，罗渽民温柔叹息，动作却依旧激烈。

不要了，真的不要了。黄仁俊摇头，伸手去推他，手指反被含进嘴里。罗渽民亲昵的对待黄仁俊脆弱的身体，去吻各个部位，让他喊他娜娜。

那个闷热的下午，黄仁俊说了这辈子最多的娜娜。

//

黄仁俊过了几天昼夜颠倒的生活，突然醒悟过来他得拿到驾驶证才能逃离老家的破网和罗渽民的随时发情。

黄仁俊又去练车了。

罗渽民预告了高温的到来，这种天气的驾校空得像坟场。烈日将水泥地照成白茫茫一片，柏油路几乎融化。他和李东赫的二号受害者李帝努坐在小板凳上唠家常，抢着用手持风扇。

李东赫除了骗人报名外还在驾校当助教，每天占着驾驶座教人如何优雅的撞护栏。

“给你们表演一把子倒车入库。”

李东赫手抓紧方向盘，眼里散发不容质疑的自信。

“你们信不信两把子才能倒进去。”

李帝努将湿毛巾盖在头上说道。

“至少三把。”罗渽民纠正。

黄仁俊的建议是最好第四把直接去世，李东赫从墨镜上方瞪他，说下了班就撞死他。黄仁俊同意了。

汗水滴到地上，唰得蒸发殆尽，罗渽民巴拉着汗湿的刘海，海狗一样拍打黄仁俊的肩膀。他又没去上班，已经拿到驾照了却也蹲在这里消磨时间。

“仁俊尼我们逃走吧，这里好热。”

“你他妈的等着被开除吧！”

黄仁俊拍开他滚热的手掌，腮帮鼓起，气呼呼的盯着李东赫。罗渽民蹲在地上，拿树枝戳地上的虫子，黑色尸体在地上连成一条线，流出的液体也同样在阳光下干涸，没有马上消失，但很快就会化为灰尘消散在风里。黄仁俊夺过他的棍子教育他没事不要杀生，罗渽民反问为什么允许李东赫撞死他？

他像过去问数学题那样认真，黄仁俊没法回答了，又将棍子还给他。

罗渽民没戳太久虫子，教练说要带人练路考，将李东赫的车开走了。黄仁俊活动着手腕知道今天下午他又白来了。

李东赫为了赔罪在回去的路上买了四支冰棒，随后在十字街的路口迅速逃跑。

黄仁俊眼盯着没人影的巷子拆开包装袋，果味冰棍容易化，他得快点吃完再去追。

“娜娜也想吃。”

“李东赫没给你买吗？”

罗渽民冷笑一声，举着手里那支控诉道：“那崽子只记得给你买葡萄冰棍了，带回来三只牛奶雪糕。”

黄仁俊点头，用葡萄冰棍和他换。罗渽民没要，把雪糕给了李帝努，非要挤着和他分享同一只葡萄味冰棒。

李帝努带着两支雪糕走了，说下辈子再找他们玩。

黄仁俊吮着冰棍对着路对面的电线杆发呆，许久才想起来要问什么。

“叔叔还好吗？”

“就那样。”

“阿姨呢？”

“都很好。”

黄仁俊不问了，将最后一口冰喂给罗渽民。喂完了他将棍子塞进罗渽民手里，让他找个地方丢掉。罗渽民举着棍子许久也没丢，看着洇进木头的紫色色素发呆。

黄仁俊走了一段路才发现罗渽民没跟上来。罗渽民朝他挥手，说今天外婆让他回家吃饭。

//

等黄仁俊再见到罗渽民时他宝蓝色的头发没了，变成了一头金发，是田地里沉甸甸的稻穗的颜色。那天是罗渽民的生日，他摇摇晃晃的出来，皮肤是通透的白，眼下带着乌青。黄仁俊问他做什么去了，他没回答，吃蛋糕的时候醒了，应该是被满嘴的乳制品弄醒的。

小县城没有娱乐项目，他们聚在黄仁俊的卧室里打游戏。罗渽民打游戏时很认真，以至于屏幕的光亮在他颓靡的脸营造出病态的美感，像埋在地里多年的血族爬出来，第一件事就是吃生前讨厌的奶油蛋糕，和一直等他醒来同样死了八百年的朋友们打电子游戏。

黄仁俊不打游戏，只是陪着他们。但游戏特效照得眼疼，他趴在床上昏昏欲睡。

黄仁俊醒来时天黑透了，李东赫和李帝努横在床上睡死了。

黄仁俊出去，罗渽民在厨房里喝水，听到脚步声转身咬着杯沿朝他看。他站在背光处，黄仁俊不知道他是什么表情，只有眼球在发光。这样的罗渽民好恐怖，像是随时会用尖牙咬他的脖子，于是他开口问他要不要吃巧克力派。

罗渽民走到灯下，还是乖巧的模样。他说想吃。

黄仁俊给他买巧克力派，给他买蜡烛，看他在暖黄的烛光下许愿。愿望在时间跳转的前一刻下达，八月十四日的零点零二分李东赫站在客厅里，对着客厅里的温馨画面鼓掌。

“黄仁俊被吃掉了。”

李东赫说着凑到黄仁俊面前，伸出舌头去舔掉他嘴角的巧克力碎屑。

罗渽民将包装袋捏得作响，噼里啪啦的炸成凌晨的烟火。

黄仁俊打了李东赫，打算将那一天的不顺都归咎于李东赫这句话，以至于那天白日的停电也是李东赫搞的鬼。

  
“这是李东赫的诅咒。”

黄仁俊认定了，骂了一句倒在地板上。

罗渽民吃着桃子从厨房里走出来，看到的就是黄仁俊睡在地板上，

像只贪凉的猫一样，肚皮贴着地板。在光照下凑近能观察到他脸上的茸毛，像他半小时前剥掉的桃子皮。桃子皮会让人的皮肤发痒，黄仁俊的皮肤不会。罗渽民蹲在他面前吃桃子，果汁顺着手肘落下，在黄仁俊的白背心上留下琥珀色的水迹。

他拿饱满的桃子去蹭他半开的嘴唇。黄仁俊被蹭醒了，带着怒气的双眼骂人一样盯着罗渽民。

“你没给我礼物。。”

“给了，巧克力派。”

罗渽民皱眉像是不满意这个礼物。

“我们做吧。”

“不要……好热……”

黄仁俊刚醒，干哑的嗓子没法准确发声，拒绝的话断断续续发出，罗渽民将桃子塞进他手里，起身走了。

黄仁俊先对着手里水淋淋的桃子发呆，随后拿到嘴边咬了一口。他尝不出什么味道，只是出于本能进食，意识到食物在口中后又强迫自己去咀嚼。感官在低迷的状态下放大，他突然能理解永钦哥说的咬断果肉的纤维是什么感觉了。他想到曾在罗渽民房间里看到过那种机器，靠大段代码控制下跑着或是跳着。

可他又不是机械，罗渽民给他桃子或许只是想让他拿着而不是让他吃。黄仁俊想。但他已经吃了。这么想着他又咬了一口。黏腻的汁水顺着手肘滴下，他去吮果汁，却赶不上液体的流动。齿龈敏锐的捕捉到酸味，后来是甜味。桃子的清香在鼻间散开，是罗渽民嘴唇上常有的味道。他咬第三口后罗渽民回来了，手里拿着个圆球。

黄仁俊抬头，停止咀嚼。罗渽民想伸手去帮他擦掉嘴角的桃汁，又收回手。这人现在像个新生儿，用水润的眼睛盯他。好适合被欺负，被凌辱。

黄仁俊咽下果肉，问道：“这是什么？”

罗渽民不回答，动手扒他的裤子。

黄仁俊皱眉，这意味着他们要在一天最热的时刻做爱，没有空调，连风扇都没有。他不想。

但罗渽民要做的事情无论如何都会做到黄仁俊将手搭在眼睛上接受现实。预想中温热的柱状物没有进入，取而代之的是圆形的硬物。他睁眼看到罗渽民将那圆球塞进他身体里，他骂了句有病，伸手想取出来。他刚摸到尾端身体里的部分就猛烈震动，手里的桃子滑落，黄仁俊顾不得桃子了，绷紧身体却得到强烈的痛觉反馈。

“罗……渽民，你他妈的……疯了……”

罗渽民手指拨弄着按钮间断调整档位观察他的反应。

“你…从哪里弄来的？”

“那天去成人用品店时顺手拿的。”

黄仁俊后悔了，他该在见罗渽民前囤好一个暑假量的安全套。

金发的罗渽民像是变了一个人，黄仁俊开始怀疑这个世界的真伪。但罗渽民很早之前就变了，从漂亮的乖孩子变成会用眼神强奸他的坏孩子。

罗渽民只是蹲在他身边用下三白看他受难，假装冷漠无情的旁观者。他用牙齿咬着指甲，呼吸也粗重起来。深棕的眸孔在光线下变浅，本来是安稳水域。情欲将水搅乱，最终成为一片混沌深渊。

仅有两人存在的空间是罗渽民的刑场，空气都停滞的房间里只有震动，呻吟和按钮咯哒咯哒的声响。

“渽民，我好难受……”

“仁俊难受吗？娜娜也难受。”

罗渽民迷恋动情的黄仁俊，看他扭动挣扎，被快感冲刷得只有性与欲在脑子里打转，崩溃到尖叫，最后用空洞失神的眼睛向他求助。他的身体在高温与情潮里发热，被汗水打湿，呈现健康的桃子色。前端挺立着却只能吐出稀薄的精水，罗渽民含住他的阴茎，翻卷着舌头取悦，黄仁俊弓着身子在温热的口腔里释放，不懂在哪里出了差错。

“哥没教你这些。”

罗渽民摇头，抹掉嘴角的精液，将黏液抹在他的胸口，随后玩弄他的乳头。

“这不是哥教的，是娜娜学坏了。”他也出汗了，细密的汗珠挂在他脖子上，阳光下像蛇五彩斑斓的鳞片。

被水汽遮挡的视线里漂亮的罗渽民变成了一条蛇，黄仁俊害怕了，喊娜娜来救他。

这声呼喊唤回了罗渽民落失在高温里的理智，他关掉开关，将跳蛋从他身体里取出来，取而代之的是硬得发烫的性器。他推得很急，一下子顶到深处，黄仁俊觉得哪怕这样都是温柔的。血肉组成的活物在他身体里跳动，将他填满，他幸福得流泪。他想到第一次和罗渽民在小房间里做爱的下午，其实幸福比他意识到前就到达了。

罗渽民吻他的嘴角，舔掉他那些快要凝固的酸甜桃汁和即将滑落的泪水。

蛇在舔舐食物，接下来要整个吞掉。

李东赫没说错，他会被吃掉，在罗渽民温暖的胃里腐蚀消化，成为他漂亮身体的一部分。

蛇会吃桃子吗？也许会。

罗渽民摆动腰肢，将阴茎砸进他身体里又抽离，往复循环，像是没有尽头。每撞一下黄仁俊都会发出一声细微的呻吟。他的嗓子在刚才喊坏了，现在连脏话都骂不了。在起伏中他看到了游离的扬尘，以此推算出空气的涌流，他猜那是罗渽民口中的热浪。

罗渽民突然说好吃。

黄仁俊睁眼，那颗氧化成锈色的桃子就在他眼前。

  
//

  
罗渽民不是故意要把所有事情搞砸的。黄仁俊知道。只是长大了的他总用极端的方式，仿佛激烈的性爱才能表达爱意。

黄仁俊醒来时已经来电了，他清清爽爽的躺在床上，第一次觉得老空调其实也挺凉快的。

罗渽民躺在他旁边，一双桃花眼朝他眨巴着，让他不好意思开口骂。

“夏天总是像梦一样。”黄仁俊说。

“什么都没做。”罗渽民叹气。

“你不是成专业人士了吗？”

“那是骗仁俊的。”

罗渽民窝在他肩膀上，每个字拖得长且婉转，说夏天结束了。

“夏天早结束了。”黄仁俊揭穿现实，“立秋早过了。”

“下一个夏天我们还会在一起的，对吧？对吧？”

黄仁俊迟疑。

“仁俊有欠债哦～但仁俊不会逃走的对吧？”

“哪里欠债？”

黄仁俊反驳。罗渽民给他安了无中生有的债务。

“娜娜给仁俊的爱全部全部都要还给娜娜，”罗渽民的眼睛亮起来，用从他爸的故事里学到的东西威胁人，“还要付利息哦～”

  
长大后大家离开小城，先是李帝努，他去了市里的重点高中，后来是黄仁俊，他去了艺术高中。罗渽民和李东赫在同一个高中，黄仁俊没听罗渽民提李东赫，李东赫却常常提起罗渽民。

他们约好了每年都要回来当一次尸体。这是件麻烦的事，但李东赫拥有办法让他们重新聚到一起，去年是旅行，今年是学车。他不得不和罗渽民见面，随后他们像十七岁那年那样滚到床上，过一整个堕落的夏天。

现在他拿到驾照了，他不知道还有什么理由和他们过暑假。

黄仁俊似乎总是把这种东西看得那么重，需要正当理由去支撑每一件事。但他还是回答会的。

罗渽民听到了满意的回答，呼吸平稳下去直到睡着。

黄仁俊待在冰凉的空间里，觉得冷，被子也不能留住他的温度。他挪到窗边，一脚踹开了窗户，留出一条缝隙，随后换了个舒服的姿势窝进罗渽民怀里。

夜风卷着尚未消散的热气吹进屋里，同空调的冷气打架。他尽力闭上眼，假装夏天才刚开始。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *电影是《伴我同行》，改编自斯蒂芬金的《尸体》  
> *他们打牌打的是掼蛋
> 
> *我是废物


End file.
